The prior art is replete with handles to be used with paint cans and similar containers, and many of these, such as U.S. Pat. No. 280,274, were filed in the nineteenth century. Much of the prior art also operates in a manner similar to the current invention, by gripping the edge of the container, together with other means for securing the container to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,262, like the current invention, grips the channel at the top of the can used to secure the lid, doing so at several points. However, ""262 is made of multiple parts, which require active manipulation, rather than being an integrated unit, in contrast to the current invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,751 also grips the lid channel, doing so at a single point, and compressing the channel against the side wall of the container in order to secure the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,751, however, does not provide a separate element to prevent the handle from rotating upward about the lid channel, and the description provided does not indicate that any means are provided to do so.
The present invention is an improvement on the prior art in several ways. First, it is extremely simple and inexpensive to manufacture, as it is formed as an integrated article of manufacture formed from a single sheet of material. It may be cut or stamped from a sheet of material, or injection molded. In either case, it is fabricated from a compliant, plastic material. Second, it contains a number of elements which, taken together, grip the container securely despite the substantial weight of the container when full of a heavy liquid such as paint. And thirdly, it is easily attached and detached from the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle for securely holding containers, such as paint cans, facilitating their ease of use. It is a further object of the invention to provide a simplified handle which is inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, the handle is affixed to the can by rotating about a center of rotation in a direction of first angular rotation, and removed by rotating in a direction opposite to the first angular rotation.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, the container is horizontally stabilized by locating an upper heel and a lower heel on opposite sides of the paint can side wall.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, the container is vertically stabilized by capturing the container lid channel between an upper arm and a middle arm of the handle.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, a detent in the middle arm captures an inner or outer edge of the lid channel.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention, an upper grip is located over the approximate center of gravity of the container when the handle is in place.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the invention, a lower grip is located so that the user grips the handle at the side of the container .
In accordance with a final aspect of the invention, the handle further contains a pry tip for use in prying the lid from the container and a ladder hook used to suspend the can while painting.